


Happily Ever After [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Bloodsport [PODFIC] [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dhampir, Fang Sex, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Companion to Lys ap Adin's "Bloodsport"; a series of linked shorts that follows Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna after the end. Lots of fang-sex, a bit of humor, and a smidge of crack thrown in at the end.





	Happily Ever After [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48787) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Bloodsport/Happily%20Ever%20After.mp3) | 41:39 | 28.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Bloodsport.m4b) | 6:24:11 | 183.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _Monster_ by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Podbook not posted because my audiobook creator (any and all I try) are being jerks right now.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
